liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Elastico (345)
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract and usually annoy enemies by performing amazing feats with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. Bio Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 345 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 345 eventually found his way to an international circus, whose ringmaster took him in and named him Elastico. An article on Elastico was almost used as a sandwich wrapper by Experiment 625. When Gantu noticed the article on his ship, he snatched it and briefly read Elastico's section. After Reuben's report, Gantu headed to the circus to capture Elastico. Meanwhile, Stitch, after being ignored by Lilo who was working on a new hula dance, followed Elastico to the circus and tried to capture him, but the latter taunted Stitch and turned the whole thing into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin". The entire audience began cheering for Stitch, who was praised by Elastico's ringmaster. However, the crowd panicked when they saw Gantu, who choked and captured Elastico before fleeing with him. When the ringmaster heard that Elastico had vanished, he was discouraged. He then mentioned how Stitch stole the show with his incredible stunts, and even invited him to perform in Elastico's stead, to which Stitch happily accepted. He later met the circus troupe and signed a contract permitting him to travel with the circus. Meanwhile, Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but the experiment put up quite a fight and proved difficult for Gantu to control. While Reuben wagered a sandwich on the ordeal, Gantu eventually triumphed by blasting Elastico and put him in shackles. However, he stretched out of the cuffs and under the teleportation chamber just before transport. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, reuniting with his ringmaster. Lilo later found out that Stitch ran away with the circus, so she paid him a visit and attempted to make amends. Just then, Gantu attacked and tried to take Elastico back, but was thwarted by Lilo, Stitch and the ringmaster's circus troupe. When the ringmaster saw that Stitch had a family of his own, the former voided the contract and let Stitch be with his ohana. After Stitch said his goodbyes, he and Lilo decided that Elastico's one true place was to stay with the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking the latter was Checkers. In "Remmy", Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. Stitch! anime Elastico made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel gave him the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, thus making him easier to capture. However, Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch didn't realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. Being a natural contortionist, he amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his abilities to pull little stunts or play jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained, with the exception of hugs. This is proven when Stitch grabbed Elastico and called him "cousin", though it did calm him down. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ohana with Lilo, Stitch and the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally very friendly and affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is quite reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, kidnapped, pulled, squeezed, blasted and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers". Elastico is a fun-loving experiment, but also a bit of a prankster. He enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his enemies, often irritating them. He is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say, Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining his friends, and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also loves making jokes and playing around with his comrades. Biology Appearance Elastico is a green, furless, earless, clownish, roughly monkey-like creature with a small, stumpy tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities Elastico can manipulatively stretch and bend any part of his body like taffy, flatten it until it is incredibly thin, reshape it to anything from a parachute to a rubber raft, and use this ability to perform amazing stunts and tricks. His minimum thickness is stated as 1 millimeter, which would limit him stretch distance to 30 meters; however, he can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). He has the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Elastico can roll into a ball, more of a bouncy ball than the form Stitch and most other experiments use. Elastico can inflate himself and float like a balloon as well. As part of stretching, Elastico displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by his skin. Combined with flexibility, this makes him immune to bullets. He can use his elasticity to throw objects with far more force than his slight stature would imply. He has also shown the ability to shapeshift with his elasticity. Elastico has shown to be skilled in playing the trombone. Weaknesses Stretching because of someone pulling on him causes him discomfort, and is jumpy around anything that he sees as a threat, but is otherwise indestructible. Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Elastico's name, primary function, and one true place are revealed, but his number was never revealed in his episode. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345 Primary function: Distraction of hostile forces". *Elastico's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 345 elastico by bricerific43-d5a2aaj.jpg 345_Elastico__by_experiments.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png 1a6cc337aba15e7638788e26fafb1aa3-d2yyd41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m11s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m36s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m24s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m42s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m49s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m25s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m37s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m48s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m16s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m49s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m04s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m44s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m12s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m59s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h24m03s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m19s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m30s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m34s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m50s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m03s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m35s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m25s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m52s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m03s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png|"Cousin?!" vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m32s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m44s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h12m17s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m02s253.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m23s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m38s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m31s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m03s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m52s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m41s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m11s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m34s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m49s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m10s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m18s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m35s170.png|Elastico captured vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m40s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m49s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h19m02s244.png|Elastico escapes vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m19s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h26m29s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m39s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m45s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m52s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h28m02s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m21s203.png|Elastico juggling bowling pins on a tightrope vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m30s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m35s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m03s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m47s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m25s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m53s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m27s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m11s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m45s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m53s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m06s237.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m13s29.png|Elastico riding a unicycle vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m44s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m23s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m56s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m26s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m01s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m08s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m28s107.png|Elastico being lassoed vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m43s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h36m29s233.png|Elastico grabs onto Stitch's head after seeing Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m22s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m43s103.png|Stitch hugging Elastico and his ringmaster goodbye vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h43m30s72.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-51.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-00.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h09m28s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg 345anime.png|Elastico in Stitch! anime panes59.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males